Law enforcement, correction security and military personnel transport handcuffed or otherwise fettered prisoners in various vehicles from one location to another. Traditionally, a police officer arrests a suspect and places him/her into handcuffs. The prisoner is then placed in the police vehicle, which is often equipped with an after market cage that prevents the suspect from exiting the back seat compartment. The cage requires hard installation to the vehicle and prevents the rear passenger compartment from being utilized for other purposes. Many officers and departments forego the use of a cage and place the handcuffed prisoner in the front passenger seat and then only use a seatbelt to restrain the prisoner. This practice can allow prisoners to move around freely enough to unlatch the seatbelt, unlock and open the vehicle's door to escape, and in some circumstances to move the handcuffs from behind the back to the front, which facilitates a possible assault on the officer or unlawful operation of the police vehicle.